DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Third Annual Southern New England Palliative Care Conference is designed for an interdisciplinary mix of professionals interested in acquiring, maintaining and/or expanding knowledge and skills in the delivery of palliative care. It aims to present state of the art content in key areas of palliative care: pain management, grief and bereavement, ethics and economics, and interdisciplinary collaboration. Workshops provide a rich selection of critical issues in adult and pediatric populations. Dr. Hebert Benson, a nationally recognized physician-speaker, will focus on stress management for the professional caregiver.